


The Pizza Boy

by BleedingSoul101 (orphan_account)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, M/M, Parties, Pizza, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BleedingSoul101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Iero is not adventurous. In fact, he's the exact opposite. But that all changes when he has to deliver a pizza to his crush's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh, You Live Here?

**Author's Note:**

> All from Frank's point of view.

I was never adventurous. I played by the rules and did what I was told. Though I listened to punk and rebel music, I never did that. I never took any chances and just went through my life. Even with my crush, I never did or said anything. I just admired from afar. I didn’t even know his name.

“Frank! You got a delivery!” My boss yelled from behind the counter, yanking me out of my dream state. I let out a groan before sitting upright. I was having a nice night of no deliveries, why did this guy have to mess it up? The one Friday night I have to lounge around, I get a delivery 10 minutes before I get off. 

“Ugh, do I have to do it? Can’t you get Ray to do it? Or Bob? I get off soon!” I yelled back. I knew I shouldn’t push it though, the boss already takes enough of my shit; I don’t need to give him another reason to fire me. 

“No! They’re on kitchen duty! Now get going!” He screamed. I let out a load groan after jumping out of my chair. I grabbed the large pizza and coke and walked out the door into the cold. I mumbled some obscurities under my breathe and zipped my jacket up further over my uniform. I saw the company car out front and ran over to it. Once in, it was a nice change from the cold. The keys were always hidden under the seat, so as soon as I got them I started up the car.

“Thank god.” I said to myself as the heat started. I then began my drive to the address given. 

It was a nice house, I had to say. There was a small walkway leading up to the mahogany door at the front of the brick house. There were a lot of cars parked in the driveway and up and down the street. A party. Of fucking course. I hate delivering to parties. The people who answer the door are always either high or drunk. They make stupid jokes about how stupid my uniform is, take the pizza, and then slam the door. So I have to bang on the door until someone in an okay state answers, gives me money, and then I leave pissed off. 

I parked on the other side of the street and grabbed the pizza. 

“Here we go.” I mumbled to myself as I stepped up the walkway. Upon closer inspection I noticed some people passed out in the yard. Some were on top of another drunk person, others had no pants. At least no one was completely naked, just in underwear. I rang the doorbell and waited. Eventually some tall kid with blonde hair and glasses answered the door. Music hit me like a wave. It was some lil wayne song. Can parties ever have some good music? Like the Misfits, maybe some Offspring? Oh well. 

“Hey man.” The man said over the music. “Whats happening?” He slurred. I think he was both high and drunk, Typical. I’ve seen him around school. Even though he was in all of my classes, we never talked. Why would I talk to him? He always had a girl around his arm and had wild parties every weekend. 

“I’m here to deliver the pizza you ordered.” I stated. 

“Oh, thats for my brother. Gerard you jackass! Your goddamn pizza is here!” He shouted. This kid was getting on my nerves. The blonde walked away and I was met with a pair of hazel eyes. 

Its my crush

This man was the hottest guy in the world up close! I’ve only seen him a few times in school, since he was a grade ahead of me. I had to survive on a glimpse now and then. But up close? He was gorgeous. With shoulder length messy raven hair, large hazel eyes, and a cute pointed nose. But one other thing really stood out

He was shirtless.

His skin was milky white and looked smooth to the touch. He didn’t have defined muscles, but he wasn’t chubby either. He was.....perfect.

“God Mikey! You couldn’t give money to the pizza guy! And why don’t you put some good music on for god sakes!” The guy named Gerard yelled. I was glad to finally know his name, and that he didn’t agree with the music choice; that just made him more perfect. 

“No! Fuck off old man! Stop ruining our fun and go back to being forever alone!” I heard the kid ‘Mikey’ yell. 

“Oh whatever.” Gerard mumbled under his breath. He then turned back to me with a slight smile. “I’m sorry you had to talk to my brother for the time you did.” He said. I just stared at him. He chuckled.

“Can I have my pizza now? I’m tired of being up here when there’s bad music.” He said. I just nodded, mouth open and I was pretty sure I was drooling. How was one man that beautiful? 

He looked me up and down and then giggled again. God it was a beautiful giggle. 

“So.....can you hand me it?” He asked. 

“Oh, yeah sorry.” I said, blushing like mad. He just chuckled. I handed him over the pizza and stood there. He placed the pizza on a table near the door and checked his pockets. 

“Oh shit, I forgot my wallet in my room. Can you hold on a second?” He asked, dazzling me with a smile. I nodded, my mouth hanging open again. 

“Here,” he started, pulling the door back. “You can come in to make sure I don’t run away with the pizza.” Oh my god, was he inviting me in? I think thats what he just said. But I was too busy staring at him to hear. I’ll look stupid if I just walk into his house, but he did open the door wider. 

“O-Ok.” I stuttered, walking inside the house. It was nice inside, but there were too many crowded bodies pressed together and the stench of alcohol to admire the beauty. 

“So, you’re not part of the party?” I asked, not caring if I sounded stupid. I was following him around the house, staying close so I didn’t get lost in the sea of people. I heard him let out a laugh, but it may have been from the group of high kids in the corner.

“No, I don’t do parties, especially with THIS KIND OF MUSIC!” He said, yelling the last part.

“Shut up!” I heard someone yell. Gerard gave them the finger. Just when I thought my ears were going to burst, we went through a door that lead to what seemed like the basement. 

“So what kind of music do you like?” I asked. He laughed as we descended the stairs.

“Are we playing 20 questions?” He asked between laughs. I felt my cheeks flush. 

“N-No I j-just was wondering....” I stuttered. He laughed again. 

“I’m just kidding.” He said as we reached a door at the end of the stairs. “I’m more of a punk rock type of guy, not this shit.” He said, referring to the music upstairs. I nodded. 

He opened the door and I was met with his bedroom. Posters and artwork covered the walls. I saw a drawn picture of the fiend amongst them. 

“Did you draw that?” I asked, pointing to the picture. 

“Hm? Oh yeah, did that when I was really into the Misfits. Their mascot is awesome.” He replied, searching for his wallet. 

“Its good.” I said, turning towards him. I gave him a small smile. 

“Thanks. I never got your name by the way. Mines Gerard.” He said, extending a hand to me.

“Oh, I know.” I replied. Did I really just say that? I was so distracted that I just made a complete and udder fool of myself? “I mean.....I’ve seen you around school and uh......I just heard it and Mikey just said it so-”

I was cut off by his laugh.

“Its okay.” He laughed.

“My names Frank.” I said, putting out my hand to meet his. It was soft just like I predicted his chest would be, and he had a nice grip. Oh I wonder how it would feel around my-

“Here you go Frank.” He said smiling, handing me a wad of money. I stared at it, before looking up at him. He was so stunning. And he liked the same music. All in all he seemed like a pretty cool guy. This is your chance Frank, be adventurous! Take a goddamn chance in your life! It was fate that made you come here, and fate has to take its course. But what if he wasn’t gay? 

Ya know what? I need to take this chance. 

“Oh, I can’t accept you money.” I replied simply. He looked confused for a moment.

“But, I can’t just get free pizza, thats wrong.” He pleaded, shoving the money back towards me. 

“Who said it was free?” I asked seductively. He raised an eyebrow. 

“But you just-” He then got the inside meaning. “Oh.....” I forced a smile. But on the inside I was dying. He’s probably not gay, he’s probably straight with an amazing girlfriend and is going to beat me up. And its not like anyone would hear of the music still going on. 

“Yeah.” I muttered. I made my way over to him so I could stand in front of him. He didn’t seem scared or angry, but not entirely pleased either. 

That could change.


	2. Pay Me

Now or never, I thought. Gerard was standing right in front of me and I’m standing here like an idiot. I just suggested that maybe he could pay another way; he probably thinks I’m a weirdo now. Just some dumb sophomore with a need to get laid. It didn’t help that he stared down at me with those large, intense hazel eyes. At least he didn’t look scared. I looked up at him and gave him my best seductive smile. Maybe I wasn’t as intimidating as I wanted (being 4’9 and him being a foot taller), but it was worth a shot. Just when I was about to go for it, something that I didn’t expect. 

HE kissed ME. 

But wasn’t it supposed to be the other way around? I was supposed to kiss him and then he was supposed to say he was straight? Oh well, this is WAY better than I imagined. His lips were so soft yet there was a fire to them. Something that made me want more when he pulled away. 

“And how could I pay you for this free pizza?” He asked seductively, wearing a smirk on his beautiful face. I almost came right then and there. I have to play along. This is my big chance!

“Oh I could think of a few ways.” I said, trailing my fingers down his chest. It was smooth, just as I thought. When I reached his bat belt buckle, I smiled up at him. He smirked back. Before I could even register what was happening; I was being pushed back to the bed in the corner. Gerard had a hungry look in his eyes. 

He was definitely not straight. And for that I’m thankful.

When I fell on the bed, he immediately pounced on me. Straddling me, he leaned down so his face was right above mine. 

“is this one of the ways?” He asked, running his hands up and down my chest. I needed to get my hoodie and shirt off. Now. 

Gerard seemed to read my mind because a second later, my hoodie and shirt were lost in a sea of comic books and other clothes on the floor. 

“You shouldn’t be wasting your looks delivering pizza Frank.” He whispered seductively, licking the shell of my ear. I let out a moan. He moved down so he was sucking on my neck. He searched for the part that made me go crazy (my pulse), and when he found it he sucked on it. While he was trailing his tongue over that spot on my neck, I let out a large moan. I felt him smirk. 

“You’re going to go insane later if just this makes you moan.” He whispered. Again, I moaned. It wasn’t my fault, this had never happened before. The farthest I’ve ever gotten was making out. No sucking on the neck or seductive whispers. Just making out with the nearest person you could find. This, this was intimacy. I’ve only ever thought about it, dreamed about it even, never done it. It was new....different.....and I loved every second of it. I hoped that after this he might not want just a one night stand. Maybe he would want a relationship. Oh, who am I kidding. This is just lust. But its nice all the same. 

“Oh sweet god.” I moaned as he stuck a lube covered finger in me. I guess I was so distracted by my thoughts I didn’t notice that he had taken my pants off and got some lube. I threw my head back in pure ecstasy. I couldn’t wait for him to be inside me if just this was making me crazy. I heard him let out a chuckle. 

“Hang in there baby.” He muttered. He moved up my body so he was right near my ear. “Don’t want to miss the main course now do we?” He licked the shell of my ear. I whimpered and wince as he stuck another finger in. Then another. God, it felt like I was going to split in two. Just when I was getting used to the feeling, he pulled his fingers out of me. I heard the snap of a condom and looked up. Gerard was trying desperately to get the condom on. From his actions you would guess he was skilled in this department, but seeing him mess around with the condom made me wonder. This could be my chance to be sexy then. 

“Here, let me help you.” I said. I moved up the bed so I was crouched in front of him. I could hear him gulp, but he handed over the rubber. I put it in my mouth and slouched down more so I could be right in front of his dick. He was pretty big, but that wasn’t going to stop me now. 

I put my mouth around the throbbing organ and began to roll the condom on. Once it was done, I didn’t stop. I just kept bobbing up and down. I peered up at him and saw how heavenly he looked. His cheeks were flushed and his head was thrown back. I could see some drool escape from his open mouth. Thats when I decided to pull back. 

“Don’t want to get full before the main course.” I answered when he gave me a confused look. He gave me a seductive smirk, and pushed me back down on the bed. I fell with a slight thud; while he crawled over my sprawled body. I felt him line up with my entrance. 

“You ready sugar?” He asked. Did he just call me sugar? That was so sweet and hot at the same time. I nodded. He slowly pushed into me. It hurt look a motherfucker, but it was worth it. 

“G-God Frank, are you a virgin?” He asked. I nodded. “That explains why you’re so tight. Jesus.” I giggled. He let me get used to his size, and when I gave the go ahead he began thrusting slowly. It hurt a little, but soon the pain washed into pleasure. He soon picked up speed and buried his face in my neck.

“Holy fuck!” I screamed when he hit something in me that made my eyes pop out of my head. He smirked into my neck.

“Do you like it when I do THIS.” He said, punctuating the sentence with another hard thrust to that area. All I could do was nod. Drool was escaping my mouth as I was being pushed further and further up the bed by his hard thrusts. Soon the top of my head was pressed to the head board. 

“Ah aha ah ah ah ah ah.” He moaned. By now he was thrusting fast. But not fast enough for me.

“Gee please go faster.” I pleaded. Sweat was pouring off his forehead.

“As you wish sugar.” He replied and picked up the pace. There he goes again, calling me sugar. But I didn’t pay that much attention to it. What I was paying attention to was that he still wasn’t going fast enough.

“Geeeeee.” I whined. “Go faster.” 

“O-Ok.” He moaned out, barely able to pronounce words. He picked up more speed, but it wasn’t enough.

“Gerarrrddd.” I whined again. He looked me dead in the eyes and I felt my heart flutter. “Go as fast as you can.” 

“I am Frankie, I am.” He said. It was still unimaginably good, but I wanted to go fast. Faster than fast. And he was getting tired and too close to pick up anymore speed. Guess I’m going to have to do this myself. 

I grabbed his shoulders and flipped us over so I was straddling him. His eyes widened.

“F-Frank what are you doing?” He asked. I just smiled.

“Just let me do the work.” I whispered and licked a trail around his jaw. He nodded and placed his arms behind his head, watching me. I winked at him. He giggled, making me bounce a little from where I was propped up on his stomach. I sat back up and began to rotate my hips. I closed my eyes and stuck my tongue out in concentration. Since I was on top, I had to make sure he was getting pleasure (which I was pretty sure he was) and seek out my own prostate. I started rotating my hips faster and faster, sometimes bouncing a little when Gerard would shake from the pleasure. 

“Frank...I’m gonna....gonna- AH!” Gerard screamed as he came inside of the condom. I just kept riding him so he could ride out his orgasm. I had sweat dripping down my face from my work, and I knew I had to keep going. I needed to cum so badly right now it wasn’t even funny. When he stopped shaking, he grabbed my shoulders and flipped me onto my back. He lifted up my legs and put them around his shoulders. He winked at me before thrusting into me at a phenomenal rate. I could feel the warm sensation in the pit of my stomach. 

I guess Gerard could read minds because he reached a hand down and pumped me in time with his thrusts. 

“OH GOD GERARD!” I screamed, just when the music went dead. I screamed it pretty loud to so I knew everybody upstairs could hear. We both froze (I tried but failed, still shaking from my amazing orgasm), waiting to hear what happened upstairs. Just when we thought we were safe, we heard Mikey’s voice.

“A toast to my brother Gerard, who finally lost his virginity to the hot pizza guy!” Mikey screamed. I heard cheering and then the music went back on. When we looked at each other, we blushed. He pulled out and fell beside me.

“That was....wow.” He said. I laughed.

“You were pretty good yourself virgin.” I joked, rolling over to face him. He had a mock expression of shock on his face.   
“I could say the same thing to you.” He finally said. We lay there in silence for a while, before he spoke up; professing my inner thoughts.

“So, what is this? A friends with benefits deal or......” He trailed off. 

“I don’t know, what do you WANT it to be?” I asked. I didn’t want to be the one to say that I felt something for him. We lost our virginity to each other in a not-so-special way, could we just leave it off like that? Maybe not even speak to each other again? I didn’t want to think about it, but the thoughts of never seeing the man who took my virginity again flooded my mind. Thankfully, his voice was there to pull me out of the depths. 

“I don’t want this to be just a one night stand.” He replied. I was thankful to hear that. At least he didn’t want to throw me out or anything. I nodded.

“Can I tell you something Frank?” He asked. I looked into his eyes and saw an emotion I didn’t recognize. Love? Sadness? 

“Sure Gerard.” I said. He let out a sigh.

“The only reason I ordered pizza tonight was because I knew you worked there. I’ve had a crush on you since you were in 7th grade. The only reason I never said anything was because you were way out of my league. I really like you Frank. I don’t want this to be a one stand, but I don’t want us to be friends either.” I was surprised by his words. He felt the same way I did, thats a good thing right? Of course its a good thing. Its a wonderful thing!

“You know what, I’m sorry. You probably don’t feel the same and I just freaked you out.” He said, starting to get up from the bed. I reached out to grab his wrist. 

“No! I feel the exact same way!” I said. I had to shout it a little because the shitty music was turned up, but I don’t care. He needed to know. 

“You’re not just saying that?” He asked.

“Yes Gerard, I stare at you and fucked you just for the fun of it. OF COURSE I LIKE YOU! You’ve never seen me look at you before?”

“And you’ve never seen me?” He joked, pulling me out of bed and wrapping his arms around my waist. I laughed and put my head on his chest. I looked down at the boxers he put on before and smiled. Batman. He gave me ones with the Joker on them. I then scoped out his room. He had Black Flag, Misfits, and even some Metallica posters hanging on the wall with his eerie drawings. Old X-Men, Doom Patrol, and Batman comics were scattered on the floor along with some old band shirts and my uniform. Oh Shit! I had to get back to work. I’ve been gone for.........an hour and a half! Shit, the boss probably thinks I got killed or something! I pulled out of Gerard’s grasp and ran to my uniform. I started putting on my clothes as fast as I could.

“Oh, were you actually being serious when you said it was for fun?” I heard Gerard ask. I turned around with my pants and shirt already on and looked at him. He wore a hurt expression with a hint of sorrow. I immediately ran over to him and engulfed him in a hug. 

“No no no no no no no no.” I said. “I just need to get back to work. My boss probably thinks I got killed or kidnapped.” He chuckled.

“Ok. I’ll walk you out so you don’t get ran over by drunk kids.” He offered. I grabbed my hoodie and his hand and made my way up the stairs.

The house was messier this time around, if that was even possible. There were cans and cups of beer everywhere; and there was a smell of weed in the air. It was so strong I thought I would get high just by breathing. But its when we got outside that I actually got shocked. The company car was wrecked. There was graffiti all over it, all spelling the same word. 

Fag. 

I felt tears well in my eyes. I turned and cried into Gerard’s chest, which I realized was still bare. I guess he didn’t care if 15-year-old horny teenage girls saw him in his sexy boxers. He wrapped his arms around me and petted my hair.

“Shshshsh, its okay sugar.” He cooed. He then began whispering sweet nothings in my ear to make me feel better. And it worked. 

“I’m so fired now.” I said as we started towards his car to give me a ride. There was no way in hell I was driving the company car now. It could stay there and get stolen for all I cared. 

“Its okay honey.” He said, leaning over to kiss me. 

**

I was right, I was fired that day. But I didn’t cry. Not even a drop came from my eyes. Not even in the sanctity of Gerard’s black Subaru. I didn’t care that I had to pay to get the car cleaned of the words, or that my mom would be pissed at me when I got home; telling me she got a call from my boss that I hadn’t come back. 

Why?

Because it was all worth it. If I hadn’t stayed, I would’ve never taken my chance. I would’ve never had the most intimate moment you could have with a person. I would’ve still been the weird kid in the back of the classroom, admiring the gorgeous man known as Gerard from afar. I still would have my crummy job and been upset with how I lived my life. But most of all-

I would’ve never met my husband.


End file.
